


Son of the Gods

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: The Gods and Their Son [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Miguel and Tulio (Road to El Dorado) are Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: While having a family picnic, Rapunzel learns why were in laws look so young.  And Eugene remembers the magical things his dads used to do for him.





	Son of the Gods

Rapunzel, Eugene, Tulio, and Miguel were sitting on a hill behind their house. During the day, Miguel seemed to glow like the sun as he played music for his family. Now it was night, and Tulio seemed to shimmer with the moon and twinkle with the stars. Rapunzel found this fact about her father in laws strange, but she loved them. 

"Hey Papa?"

"Hm?" Tulio was laying on the ground, arms behind his head as he looked at the stars.

"When are we gonna tell her?" Tulio looked at Miguel and Rapunzle shifted slightly at the awkwardness.

"Tell me what guys?" She looked at Eugene.

"Eugene?" Tulio sighed and sat up.

"I mean, now's as good a time as any right?" Miguel said with a hopeful and reassuring smile. Tulio smiled back.

"I guess so yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair and the grey gave way to it's original pitch black. Miguel shook his head from side to side and the white melted into soft gold. Rapunzle was shocked as her father in laws became youthful again. No more than 24. 

Tulio reached up in the sky as if he wanted to grab something. He pulled a string of stars out of the sky and fastened them in a flower crown sort of thing. He placed the crown on Rapunzel's head. She was shocked, but also amazed. Miguel really was glowing now. Warmth and light radiated from him as if he were actually the sun.

"Whoah! What...!?" Miguel laughed and leaned back.

"We're gods. This might help explain it better." He pulled out a small golden tablet. It had the image of the two gods on the serpent version of Altivo as a woman gave them an offering. She looked at it. They had shown her this before.

"This is you two?!" Tulio nodded with a chuckle.

"Last time I checked it was. I did just put a crown of stars on your head after all." Rapunzel smiled and laughed.

"And Miguel is literally glowing." Eugene laughed at his fiance's words. The laugh soon blead into a yawn. Miguel patted his lap and Eugene didn't hesitate to lay his head on his Dad's lap. He yawned again as he felt warm fingers run through his hair. His mind soon drifted off as Tulio began circling stars slowly behind his eyelids. 

~☆♡~

Tulio woke up to someone quietly crying at his bed side. He sat up.

"Eugene? It's late Mijo. What are you doing up?" He saw the tears in his son's eyes and set him on his lap. Miguel sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Tulio? Eugene? What's wrong?" Tulio kissed his husband on the cheek as he held the crying boy.

"Eugene must have had a nightmare."

"Oh my poor baby. Come here darling." He cradled the boy in his arms so his legs were across Tulio's legs. Miguel began to give off a small glow and just enough heat to comfort his terrified son as he started singing an old Eldorado lullaby. He let his eyes droop as Tulio wove him a story of stars on the ceiling. He soon fell asleep to the powers of his heavenly fathers.

~☆♡~

Rapunzel seemed to relax as the night went on. Eugene was still dead asleep with Miguel. Tulio grabbed the crown of stars and closed it in his fist. He blew the dust up wards to put the stars back in the sky. He helped the moon set as Miguel helped the sun rise. Rapunzel yawned as her father in laws turned back into the old adventurers they had been that day. She laid her head on Tulio's lap and fell asleep. 

Meanwhile, Tulio and Miguel held hands as the creatures of the day stirred. They had created this world together, and they would cherish this world together. And some day, they would go back to Xibalba to rule over it as they did from the earth. Except when they got there, there family would eventually join them. And there they could be happy for all of eternity. 

But for now, they relished in the joy that they had on the Earth. 

"Thank you." Miguel looked at his husband curiously.

"For what dearest?" Tulio smiled.

"For talking me into coming to the human world. It's been crazy, but it's been amazing. Thank you." Miguel smiled and leaned his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Anytime partner."


End file.
